One Piece:Red Medallion
One Piece: Red Medallion is a story centered around Red haired Shanks and his crew, in search of the Jewels of the sea. Prologue *Shanks: Skypeia.... Alabasta.... Fishman Island.... i can't see the fog hasn't lifted... Prison is so bleak...., I got a plan as long as the ship is still postioned below the prison i got the map from the warden. Beckman,Lucky Roo, Rockstar and the others are on board waiting for the signal,best not keep them waiting Lets break out. Riot! the pirates in their grab there concealed weapons and start fighting. Shank flipsover a brick and grabs his sword scimitar he puts it in the holster. Chapter 1: Executing the plan *Shanks: To easy Navy man krept up behind him and said" you started the riot filthy pirate hand in the air. What am i supposed to do?, Shanks put his only arm up, and then he heard a gun shot and cringed and he checked his body and the navy man fell. Yasop stood there with the gun in his hand, and said " Gee captain had to save alot huh?" Shanks Replied" i could of handled it yasop, but did you hear our sons are going after one piece" Yasop and Shanks were walking through the crowd of fighting pirates. Yasop asked" And why aren't we", Shanks Laughed and Said" Ha Yasop there are bigger prizes in the grand line". We ran into Captain striker, He said" Pirates! freeze, we obviously didin't. Shanks and Yasop drew there weapons and clashed with the captain, Shanks sword was Grappled with the captain's shanks broke off the grapple and then rapidly slashed sending Striker's sword flying. The sword flew over and slid to Yasop's feet, Yasop smiled and then said" Goodnight Good captain and shot the navyman". Shanks Laughed and said" Nicely done now lets get to the ship. Shanks and Yasop walked down and saw their ship, the Red Force and Shanks Smiled and walked up the gang plank. Shanks then saw Luffy hanging in a cage and saw the merry go, Shanks grabed A pistol and shot luffy's cage down and shanks looked at luffy and said" how did you get locked up here" Luffy Replied while picking up his new captains hat and matching Red Jacket " I used getting captured as a plan to get a map" shanks said" and how did that work" Luffy Replied" i got the Map " and then Shanks Laughed and said" Good" and then knocked luffy out. Chapter 2: Help from a old friend Shanks Walked down into the galley of the Red force and Said" on your feet sailor", Luffy replied" Aye Sir" He paused and said" Shanks how did i get here i was on my way to find and then everything went black". Shanks Smiled and Said" Easy luffy i just knocked you out so you would help me", Luffy replied" what! why didn't you just ask?" Shanks Replied" Pirates have a hard time asking for help luffy replies" Ok i'll help". Shanks Walked to the main deck and looked through a telescope, he saw Syrup lily and he said" Making port to stock up on supplies crew all hands on deck prepare to dock!". Shanks has his hand on his sword walking toward a pub, Luffy wakes up and runs towards the pub. Shanks sitting at a bar drinking a dakeri, Luffy walks up to the bar and says give me a Lily ale on the rocks. Luffy looks at Shanks and says" so you didn't know how to ask me and you knocked me out?!", Shanks says" Luffy you got to understand pirates do that". Luffy Looks confused and says" and what happened to my ship and crew"? Shanks Replied"ship was sunk by the prison deffence me and my crew tried to help your friends weren't captured they are in my safe house can you help me i'll give you and your crew a new ship if you do , you can sail with your crew while helping me if you fly my colors while on this mission". Luffy takes a big sip and looks at shanks and says " alright deal, wheres the safe house?" Shanks replied "Granola town you can pick your crew up in your new ship the Gum Gum Fang", Luffy said" This ship is awesome!" and shanks Hollared "crew its time, Set sail!" Chapter 3: a unsure heading The Red force was sailing true, Luffy and his crew were following shanks and his crew in the gum gum fang. The Red force stopped in its tracks and the Gum scar sat next to the force the saw the wreckage of a navy ship and a jolly roger with a chef's hat. They took a dingy over to the ship grave yard shanks went through the Wreckage and found a chest he opened it, it revealed the devil fruit salt salt no logia( this fruit gives the user power of salt water). Shanks took the chest and the crew kept looking then luffy's crew came to the ship graveyard and they were looking through the wreckage and found another jolly roger, it was the Domingo pirates(liquadated from the White beard pirates). Shanks saw a petrified pirate, Shanks said" this guy was part of the white beard pirates before they disbanded" the petrified pirate said" My name is Derrick domingo, founder and captain of the domingo pirates we got scorched by a dragon shaped ship, shanks eyes got wide and said"dragon" Shanks commanded them to take Dommingo to the ship's Brig. Shanks looks at the Graveyard and cringes, Shanks sits down in the brig dommingo wakes up. Shanks Asks" him do you know where dragon's ship went?" Dommingo Replied " No but he said Something about a eclipse. Shanks Thinks and knew where he was going to strike but then he looked at the map he obtain and said" our objective is no where near there, We'll make up lost time", Shanks Says "Dommingo will you join my crew ?" He replies "Might as well ,My crew is dead" Chapter 4: Eclipse island : Naval Base Luna Coming soon Category:Fanon Story